In view that this product possesses the characteristics of the natural "TRIPOLI", it can, in scale of cost saving, replace the expensive TRIPOLI as a basic abrasive material. Meanwhile, as the size, shape and hardness of this product can be adjusted by manual processing to meet the practical requirements, it is more effective and useful than natural TRIPOLI in some aspect.